Study Session
by gl22
Summary: Shouta and Sawako have not been seeing each other lately due to Sawako taking cram school and Shouta studying a lot, wanting to work harder. They miss each other a lot, so Shouta decides to study together after she finishes cram school. Thankfully, Sawako was being let out at 4:30. SawakoXShouta. One-shot. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kimi Ni Todoke.**

**A/N: First Kimi Ni Todoke fic. Just a quick little one-shot of Shouta and Sawako. I absolutely adore Shouta and Sawako ~ xoxo. And I had such a fangirl moment when Chizu and Ryu kissed a few chappies ago~**

**SPOILERS to chapter 91(most recent)**

* * *

Sawako had just finished lunch with Ayane and Chizuru on the roof. It has been so long since the three of them had times like this. While they ate Chizu talked about her and Ryu, making Sawako want to spend the remainder of lunch with Shouta before it was over. They hardly spent anytime together anymore since cram school was using a lot of her time, making her not be able to hang out with Shouta like they normally would. Shouta was also busy himself.

When she walked into the building, she was surprised to see Kent leaning against the wall.

"Shhhh," Kent put a finger to his mouth.

Sawako nodded about five times before walking down the stairs. She walked towards their classroom and saw him sitting in his seat. Shouta yawned and rested his head on his arms that were on the table. Sawako walked in and noticed him napping.

'He probably stayed up late studying,' she thought as she looked at him.

Sawako put her hand on Shouta's head and patted him lovingly.

'Liking someone...' she thought as her hand rested on his head, 'Because you like someone... You're willing to push yourself for that someone...'

Sawako retracted her hand and smiled at the sleeping Shouta.

"I should let him rest," she whispered as she looked at him.

Sawako walked past Shouta, but a hand caught her hand before she got too far. She looked down and saw Shouta's hand holding onto her wrist.

Shouta lifted his head up with a blush on his face. His other hand covering his mouth.

"Hm, don't do that Kuronuma," Shouta said as he looked at her, "Doing that makes me not want to be apart from you."

"K-K-Kazehaya-kun!"

Shouta pulled her towards him. He stood up and gave her a hug.

"Kuronuma, let's meet after you finish cram school. Let's study together."

"B-but I study with Kurumi-chan."

Shouta hugged her tighter, "Just for today. I've... I've really missed you. This morning was not enough."

Sawako thought for a second before nodding.

"Our cram school teacher is letting us go early today because of personal business. We will get out at 4:30."

Shouta nodded at the information. They hugged and talked until the bell rang. Sawako and Shouta let go of each other before other students came and saw them. Kazehaya smiled as he sat back down while Sawako went to sit down at her seat, her own smile on her face.

After school, Sawako and Kurumi walked together to cram school. When they got there Kurumi went to sit down and Sawako followed suit.

"Kurumi-chan," Sawako said to her.

Kurumi looked up at Sawako, "What is it, Sawako?"

"I can't study with you after cram school today."

"Why? Did something happen?"

Sawako looked away as she said, "A-Ano, Kazehaya-kun and I haven't seen each other lately and we-"

"I see," said Kurumi, "Okay. I guess it wasn't fair for both you and Kazehaya-kun."

Sawako thanked her for understanding and they took notes as their sensei talked. When they were let out, Sawako met Kazehaya at the front doors of the building cram school was held in.

"Hey, Kuronuma," Shouta greeted her.

"Hello, Kazehaya-kun."

"Hmmm, let's go study at the park," suggested Shouta.

Sawako agreed. They walked together down the road and to the park. The two walked until they found a nice spot, which was in the middle of the park under the tree. The grass was a fine green and when they sat down, it was cool so it helped them relax in the hot day.

Shouta got out a book and lied down to study. Sawako watched him in adoration. They were both so busy, yet Shouta still wanted to hang out with her.

Shouta caught her staring and blushed.

"W-what are you doing?" he questioned as he hid his face, "It's... embarrassing..."

Sawako looked away with a blush, "S-sorry!"

"It's okay. Remember what I said last night? It feels horrible not being able to be with you."

"I know," said Sawako, "It is horrible not being together."

Shouta smiled as he looked at her. Sawako smiled too and Shouta was completely in daze.

'His smile and laugh is really contagious,' thought Sawako.

"Can I used your lap as a pillow while we study?" asked Shouta.

"S-sure..."

Shouta smiled as he got into a different position and lied down to where he rested on her lap.

"Ahh, this feels better than my pillow~"

Sawako blushed as she grabbed one of her books, opened it, and hid her face.

They stayed together like that for a while, studying together in silence. The silence wasn't a bad thing at all, they felt so much peace being with each other. Sawako peeked at Shouta and noticed the book completely flat on his face. She grabbed the book and noticed Shouta sleeping.

"He must really be tired," she whispered as she played with his hair, "Rest, Kazehaya-kun. You're working so hard, pushing yourself everyday. I will do the same too."

Sawako smiled before studying again. When the sun was almost gone, Sawako thought they should leave so Shouta can have time to study and sleep more.

Sawako poked Shouta's cheek. She poked it once, twice, and a third time before he started to stir. Shouta opened his eyes and noticed the beauty staring down at him. He then noticed the darker setting. Shouta immediately sat up.

"No, no, no I fell asleep!" Shouta said, completely mad at himself, "We were supposed to study and be together, but only you studied."

Sawako smiled, "Kazehaya-kun," Shouta looked at her, "Kazehaya-kun is doing his best. Just seeing you sleep made me feel happy. You need rest too, Kazehaya-kun or I'll be worried."

Shouta looked at her, "Kuronuma!" He grabbed her into a hug, "Just hearing you say you worry about me makes me feel so happy. I worry about you all the time. How is she doing? What is she doing right now? Is she having a tough time? Should I call her? Is she eating right? She must be really busy. I always think about those all the time."

Sawako had some tears coming out of her eyes. She started to sob.

"Kuronuma?" questioned Shouta, "Are you okay?"

Sawako nodded, "I'm just... really happy, Kaz- Shouta."

Shouta blushed, "S-Sawako."

Shouta leaned into her and kissed her lips. She happily kissed him back.

"Sawako, do you remember how I feel about you?" asked Shouta, "Even if we're busy, I'll always feel this way for you. You always have a piece of my heart and it'll never be replaced."

Sawako blushed, "I feel the same way about you, Shouta. I'll always feel this way about you."

They collided into another hug before packing their things. Shouta held Sawako's hand as he walked with her to her house.

"I missed walking home with you Sawako," said Shouta with a smile.

"I did too, Shouta."

Sawako flashed him a genuine beautiful smile. Shouta looked at her in fascination before he blushed and looked ahead.

"Let's study again sometime," suggested Shouta, "It'll really make me feel better and make me try even harder. You really do re-energize me."

Sawako nodded, "Me too, Shouta. Being with you makes me feel really inspired and brings out the best in me."

**The End~**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I wrote it while working on another story(NaruHina fic). I decided to write this one in the spur of the moment cause I just barely read chapter 91 and couldn't resist. Lol, I just wrote what came first to my mind soooooo, hope it wasn't bad!**


End file.
